FrancexReader From Here to the Moon and Back
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Why? It's a simple question that no one has an answer to.


**You ought to listen to the song while you read!** watch?v=qzmLmsokiIE

_Why?_ It was a simply question that no one had an answer to. I shook my head as I stared out the large window. Moonlight had bathed the entire room in a silvery light. It was a large, empty room made for dancing. Nothing but a few chairs and rather large stereo system took up any room. The 'Bad Touch Trio' had let me stay at their house. I'm not sure why, but Antonio and Gilbert had been extremely persistent about it.

"_," a light, almost heavenly voice said my name. I turned and smiled brightly as my heart leapt into my throat. I was looking at an absolute angel. His shoulder length blonde hair fell loosely around his face and shined in the moonlight. His bright, cerulean blue eyes sparkled, but… they looked sad. He was standing next to the stereo.

"Francis," I breathed, running to reach him. I was scared that if I took my eyes off him for just a minute that he would disappear. I slowed down and wrapped my arms around his torso. He felt… transparent almost. I could hold him and could feel him holding me, but it just didn't feel like he was all there. "What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to cup his cheek. He'd always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Nozing l'amour," he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Would you care to dance?" I thought skeptically for a moment, debating on arguing the subject or to simply dance with the Frenchman. I smiled up at him and he pressed a button on the stereo. Soft, lullabyish music filled the room. Francis laid a hand on my waist and pulled me into a slow, simple dance.

_I could hold out my arms, say 'I love you this much'. I could tell you how long I will long for your touch. How much and how far would I go to prove. The depth and the breadth of my love for you._

I smiled as Francis spun me slowly around the room. This was our song. We would sing this back and forth to one another all the time. Francis returned with a small smile of his own. I should've been happy, why was I feeling so… down?

_From here to the moon and back. Who else in this world, will love you like that? Love everlasting, I promise you that. From here to the moon and back. From here, to the moon and back._

We danced around the room, spinning in circles, holding one another close. I kept feeling happiness start to bubble in me, and then had it shoved roughly back down.

_I want you to know, you can always depend on promises made and love without end. No need to wonder how faithful I'll be. Now and on into eternity._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed with the music. I pressed my cheek against his and sighed. We knew this next part like the back of our hands. We sang it softly to each other.

_From here (from here) to the moon (to the moon) and back (and back) Who else in the world would love you like that? Forever and always, I'll be where you're at._

He grabbed my hands and he twirled me in a small circle. He smiled for me, holding me as close as he could. _Why?_ It continued to echo through my head, unanswered and unkind.

_From here (from here) to the moon (to the moon) and back (and back). From here to the moon and back._

We danced away from each other, doing our separate parts of our own little dance. Francis snagged my waist and pulled me close. He spun me around, keeping a good grip on my hand. He slowed me to a stop and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I walked backwards, my _ eyes never leaving his.

_I would blow you a kiss, from the stay where I sat. I would call out your name to echo through the vast._

I made a large, sweeping gesture with my hands, spinning in a circle only to face him again.

_Thank heaven for you and to God tip my hat._

Francis bowed and the waist, pretending to tip an imaginary hat. I walked to him, tears filling my eyes.

_From here (from here) to the moon (to the moon) and back (and back), and I'll spend forever just proving that fact. From here to the moon and back._

He smiled down sadly at me, sparkling, diamond-like tears trailing down his smooth cheeks.

"Je t'aime _. I love you more than anyzing. Please remember zat," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the warmth of his lips on my own. I wanted a sign, anything to prove that he wasn't leaving me. That I wouldn't have to go on without him.

_From here to the moon and back._

I opened my eyes and he was gone. He wasn't there; he wasn't holding me in his strong arms. He was gone… he was really gone, and not ever coming back.

"Francis," I choked, falling to my knees with a loud 'thump' I dropped my head into my hands and cried. My body shook with uncontrolled sobs and emotion. Loss and tears racked my frame as I begged for him to come back. My heart was breaking all over again.

That stupid mugger had shot Francis as he was coming home a few nights ago. He was wounded rather severely and had lost a lot of blood by the time someone actually found him. He had managed to hold on though; he was being the strong man I knew he was. He was rushed to the hospital and put into immediate surgery. They said he was going to make it; that he would be alright. They were almost through when his heart gave out. They did everything they possibly could but… they couldn't bring him back.

I clutched at my hair, choking and drowning in my tears. The remaining members of the BTT wanted me to stay with them to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I could feel the cool metal of the silver band I wore on my left ring finger pressing against my forehead. I'd been wearing that ring for less than a month. We had been engaged, and were so close to being married, and now…I whimpered as thoughts of a possible future with my deceased fiancé were washed from my mind. I hardly registered the soft, bare footsteps padding over to me. I didn't want to look up.

"_," a thick, heavy German accent murmured as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, trying to control my cries. "_, look at me." I sighed shakily, tears working their way down my nose and cheeks as I did so. I lifted my head to stare into bright, shining red orbs. They reflected the grief and loss in my own eyes. The moonlight made the albino glow in the semi-dark room. His normal sarcastic, teasing features were pulled tight with sadness. I knew our looks mirrored the others.

"Gil," I mumbled, not really trusting my voice too much. He pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping his thin, sinewy arms around my waist to hold me up. I clutched at his bare chest and bawled. "I saw him Gil… I really saw him, but… but… he's g-gone Gilbert. He's gone," I moaned over and over.

"Shh, liebe, shh. I know, I know. It hurts so much, I know. It shouldn't have happened to him," Gilbert murmured soothingly as tears streaked down his sharp cheeks. "I'm so sorry _." I gulped for air, trying to calm down.

"I-I… I miss him Gil," I whispered, clutching desperately at the Prussian. He rubbed small circles on my trembling back.

"Come on _(n/n), let's get you up to bed, okay?" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded and Gilbert stood, bringing me with him. "Come on _. It's going to be alvight, I promise," he said softly. He continued murmuring quiet nonsense as he led me upstairs, helping me trip and stumble to my room.

"Gilbo," I said as I lay down on my bed. "What am I going to do now?" I asked, sniffling softly. He looked down at me as he pulled the sheets and comforter over me.

"We're all going to get zrough zis togezer, and figure it out along ze way, alvight?" he said, brushing hair out of my face. The albino was pretty much the brother I never had. He was always there when I needed him, and right now I needed him more than ever. I nodded and closed my eyes, completely exhausted.

"Good night Gil," I mumbled, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep as soon as my eyes were shut.

~Ten Years Later~

"Hey Frenchie. How you doing?" I asked, sitting in front of his tombstone and laying a single rose in front of it. "Gilbert and Toni got their butts whooped at some new video game by Al yesterday. You'd think they would know by now. We all got together a few days ago…" I continued on, telling Francis about what had happened to all of us and how much we all missed him.

The entire time, a beautiful gold figure sat atop the tomb stone. He had large, elegant wings stretching out from his back to keep him steadied. He had on long, loose pants that were tied around his waist and a free, wraparound shirt that fluttered in the light breeze. He listened, smiling and laughing as another year was retold. He always loved being able to see and hear _. He sat for hours just listening as she talked on and on about things that had happened to her all his friends.

As the sun was starting to set, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," I said, looking down and fingering the band on my left ring finger. "I love you Francis, from here to the moon and back." I smiled, wiping at a few stray tears. "You better keep waiting on me, you hear?" I said, grinning to myself. "I love you hun. See you later."

"Je t'aime _. I'll be waiting."


End file.
